213 things We NeverDo Want to Hear or See Again
by mistresskagome1
Summary: Ever wanted to know what erked other Inuyasha fans? Got anything that erks you that isn't here? Let me know. I'll post it! Please R&R so that I can keep this poor list going. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so I know that almost everyone knows about the "213 Things that Skippy is No Longer Allowed to do in the U.S. Military" list. Well' I decided to try and compose a list of 213 things that InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and any of the other regular characters on the show are no longer allowed to say or do. I am more that willing to take suggestions because I know that I will never be able to do this on my own. Please feel free to send suggestions to . Please specify that you are giving suggestions for the list.  
Please give your screen name if you are signed up on or just your name so that I can credit where I got the ideas. Thank You!

Okay we all know the story of InuYasha and yeah I'm in America so god knows that we are behind in episodes of the show, but I was challenged to come up with a list and I'm gonna do it. So here is the work in progress of "The 213 Things That is most of us Never Want to/ or Want to Hear or See on InuYasha Again."

1. We all love it but "Sit Boy!"

2. Miroku flirting with every woman he meets.

3. "Will you bare my children?"

4. InuYasha running off with out telling anyone about it.

5. Naraku thinking he owns the world

6. Kagura trying to kill everyone.

7. Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyo love triangle. Can't the guy just pick already?

8. InuYasha is no longer allowed to play soccer with Shippo as the soccer ball.

9. No more swords that think they can take over the world.

10. "Half Demon" Y'all know who I'm talking about.

11. Jakken being a wimp.

12. InuYasha walking in on Kagome taking a bath

13. That silly baseball cap InuYasha wears when he comes to present time. Haven't y'all heard of a bandana?

14. Mioga running away at the site of danger. He's small enough that he could just hide in InuYasha's hair, right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so it looks like this is going to be difficult to me and grumpy so after I get the whole list I will combine everything and post the finished list under a different title for tose of you who want the list in one complete forum. . Here are some suggestions for the list that I decided I liked and am adding. Thanks to ReviewWriter for thesse really good additions to the list.

15. Kanna needs to say more than 3 words an episode!

16. Drop the whole Shikon no Tama theme...it's getting old!

17. Have Sesshomaru stop being such an emotionless zombie

18. Have Rin live in a HUMAN village. (Nothing against cute little Rin...this is just random suggestions .)

19. Have enemies aside from demons or bandits...how about cops and robbers? Something creative?

20. Naraku has a baby around all the time...who changes its diapers?

21. Kikyo...oh boy...either make her alive or make her dead...and I mean "dead"...not just "dead", but dead-dead; completely gone! No crappy little resurrections from old witches, purified dirt, or any other imaginitive force to give life!

22. Sango; stop smackin' Miroku! Kick him in the you-know-what if it bugs you so much!

23. No more silly reincarnations from Naraku! Do what every evil guy does; hire stupid people.

24. Hojo...stop being such a wuss and ask Kagome for a date and a late night...uh, well, I'll keep this PG...settle for a date, and then see what happens.

25. Drop the Ramen food theme...give Inu something else to eat; like pizza or cookies.

Okay heres one of mine that I just thought up watching tv.

26. Kohaku needs to admit that he remembers everything and knows who everyone is and what hes done.

27. Sesshomaru needs more then 3 lines a show when hes actually in the show.

28. Two words: Demon rats.

29. Idiotic demon gods. (If you've seen the 4th movie you know what I'm talking about.)

30. Okay I agree with everone who has said this. Why can't Kikyo just stay dead? No more resurecting Kikyo please. just let her die finally. We all know its what she wants.

Okay thats all I have for now. check back soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay all heres the next installment to the list. Yay this is coming along a lot quicker then i thought it would. I would like to say thanks to everyone who is submitting things for the list. its so great to have the help i never could do thid with out all of your guys' help. Thank You!!!!!!!

31 or whatever... STOP saying the name of the attack PLEASE! Imagine if you didn't yell the name and then your opponenet didn't know? Nice clean death. No more running around after it and bla bla bla. Just shut up lol! - Curtiousy of orangepencils

32. Kagome knows inuyasha is a complete idiot and cannot pick a damn girl, so why doesn't she give up and move onto someone else. What's the big deal about inuyasha sure he's hot and has cool moves and abilities but he is nitpicky and can't pick a girl so she should just give up.

33. Miroku is a dumbass but everyone with eyes can see that he loves Sango, but he's attention deprived because he lost his parents when he was younger. So shouldn't Sango just accept this and show her love back? We all know it hell even Shippo realizes this.

34. Inuyasha should stop picking on Shippo. He's like four yrs old and he's like a 67-68 yr old demon and should be more mature. (A?N Shippo is actually like 8 or 9 human years. he's much older demon years. And last I checked, please correct me if I'm wrong, but Inuyasha was like 100-200 something years old. Just ya know watched the movies. Movie 3 for reference to Inuyasha's age. ;))

35. Naraku should just die. Kagome has tried to purify him a dozen times. Inuyasha has hurt all his little minions countless times before they either run away or die. And Naraku has had his body dinsinegrated countless times you think he wold either give up or die already - 32-35 curtiousy of pyrostrykes

36. We need to drop the whole English and Japanese togetherness. Pick one language over the other. - curtiousy of inuyashalover1990

37. Kagome; pick where you would like to live; feudal era or modern. Stop interchanging your ideas!

38. Sango, kill your brother or save his life. Stop lingering on the darned decision!

39. Have better weapons aside from common arrows, swords, and a boomerang. How about nukes from Kagome's time? That would cut the battle time down a lot!

40. InuYasha--just sleep with Kagome and get it over with; stop lingering on the prospect. Go for it!- 36-40 curtiousy of ReviewerWriter

41. Shippo's fox fire, it really doesn't do anything anyway.

42. Miroku's wind tunnel, because everytime he uses it Naraku's bees appear out of nowhere.

43. Naraku using Kohaku to fight Sango.

44. Kagome's present day friends talking about Hojo. It's obvious that Kagome has no interest in him.

45. More Koga and Inuyasha fights because that's funny. (A/N: Can anyone tell me please what happened to Koga anyway? I haven't seen him in a while. Thank you.)

46. Can't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just get along?

47. Since Miroku has Sango and Inuyasha has Kagome...sort of, what about Shippo?

48. Kikyo, is she good or evil? Because one minute she helps out Naraku and the next she's trying to defeat him.

49. Stop comparing Kagome to Kikyo! So what if Kagome's spiritual energy isn't as great?

50. More demons that look human or at least more halfbreeds. (A/N: Watch the 4th movie.)

51. Inuyasha should be more careful with his sword, especially the Windscar, it's not a toy.-41-51 curtiousy of strawberrypink

52. How about this, more of the great dog demon? I really wanna see more of what InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's father was like.

53. Plain and simple. More movies please! Four just isn't enough.

54. Kagome cooking more so that she can "SIT!" Inuyasha for just going after her school bag for the ramen. 'Scuse me, I meant Ninja Food.

Okay looking forward to more replies from my readers. Grins really big Let me know what you guys are thinking so far. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! We're almost halfway there, but if it keeps going like this then I see no reason in stopping at 213. I might just keep it going until everyone is outta ideas. Lets see how long we can get this list. Yay! Thank you.

55. "Dog crap," "Dog turd," etc. Kouga needs to come up with new insults.

56. Who has the shards? One second the good guys have them, then the bad, then Naraku has them all. WTF?

57. "Kagome. You're my woman."

58. Sango slaps him then blushes, then he shows her affection and she gets embarassed and mad at him. No wonder the guy is always keeping an eye out for other woman, just in case a SANE one comes along.

59. YOU ARE DEAD, KIKYO. STOP COMING BACK TO LIFE. (A/N: Okay I know its been said before but common. It needs to be said again.)

60. Kagome gets kidnapped or someting happens to her every other episode. Why not take some self defense classes or ACTUALLY USE that bow and arrow you got?

61. We always see the girls in the hot spings. Why not the GUYS?

62. Shippo...What is with that blue ribbon?

63. Random people insulting Inuyasha. Come on people you don't even know the guy! Just because he has dog ears on his head (VERY kawaii ears i might add squeals) does not make him an evil demon.

64. Kagome STOP CRYING.

65. Kagome's mom is MUCH to calm about the WHOLE thing.

66. That fluffy BOA THING, there's either a reason for it (which everyone has yet to discover) or Sesshy-kun is just whispers gay. (A/N: Anyone else remember him using his tail, aka fluffy boa thing, to fly off like every tenth episode?)

67. Why OH WHY does Sesshy keep Jaken around? Seriously? The villiage idiot? Cuz we are not amused.

68. I want to see more Souta idolizing Inuyasha. It makes him uncomfortable and that's just funny.

69. She always comes back for the tests. She conveniently has one every time there's a lull in the action in the Sengoku Jidai -curtiousy of Miko of Love

70. Sesshomaru needs to eat food--we never see him eat anything.

71. Jaken--take Ah-Un and leave Sesshomaru. You're a resourceful little toad on a flying 2-headed dragon...do you really need a kid and a demon dog following you? Go solo!

72. Use the Staff of Two Heads more...it looks pretty decent as a weapon; and more practical than slashing nails and flying blood daggers.

73. Why do all the helpless villagers seek demons' help? Why not hire monks, priests, or priestess' to fight instead of demonic beings 'cause they keep ruining your towns and slaughtering your people.

74. Kagura keeps talking to herself about EVERYTHING. If she didn't verbally illustrate that she wants Naraku dead, he probably would trust her more.

75. Drop the stupid killer-bee concept...Have Kagome grab some bugspray and finish them off.- curtiousy of ReviewerWriter

76.Kouga, take a hint. Kagome does not want to be with you. Just go claim your little Wolf Princess already.

77. STOP UPDATING INUYASHA'S SWORD DANG IT. The freakin' sword already has more character development then the rest of the cast put together. (A/N: This is for the manga. Yay! I got one for the manga!) - curtiousy of kiseki gurl

78. Shippo bathing with the women. He's on lucky little demon, but he needs to bath with his own sex.

79. "Lecherous Monk." Common its a very over played phrase. Come up with something new to call Miroku.

80. Why Jakken? How about, why does Seshomaru keep Rin around? I thought he hated humans. Or did I miss the episode where he grew a heart?

81. Other Charactors thinking its cool to name there new flings Kagome. (Coughs Hojo. Y'all know what I'm talking about.)

Okay thats whats on the list for now. Thank you to everyone that has been giving me suggestions. I really do appreciate it. This is becomming so much fun and my husband can't believe that I'm getting so many suggestions. Thank You all and keep them coming!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has gotten me this far. Keep them coming! I'm loving it. And I'm making my husband just so jealous that I am actually able to do this. Thank you all for helping again. Yay us!!!!!!!!

82. What happened to Sesshomaru's mother?

83. Inuyasha needs to stop beating up little kids. And I'm not just talking about Shippo.

84. I love the boomerang but how does Sango carry it? Isn't it incredibly heavy? She must have excellent upper body strength.

85. If Miroku's Wind Tunnel keeps growing everyday why is he still alive? (A/N: Ya know with as much as he uses it shouldn't he be dead by now?)

86. Inuyasha needs to hang out in Kagome's time with more regular clothes.

87. Why don't they change outfits? I only saw Sango have a different outfit and she wears it under her regular outfit. (A/N: Watch Kagome she pops up in different clothes occasionally. Yeah everthing has a skirt to it but still.)

88. What ever happened to that guy who made Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga?

89. Sesshomaru needs to stop hitting Jaken!

90. What's going on with Sesshomaru and Kagura?

91. Sesshomaru needs to smile more. He's too dreamy to be so miserable.

92. If Onigumo is Naraku, why does Naraku keep trying to kill Kikyo?

93. What is Kirara and how old is she?

94. Do Sesshomaru and Naraku wear makeup?

95. More demons should be as hot if not hotter than Sesshomaru!

96. I know it's the past or whatever but you almost never see anyone bathe. -curtiousy of strawberrypink

97. Inuyasha's kimono gets destroyed in one scene and it's fixed like brand new in the next. It was a gift from his mother! What's up with that? (A/N: Watch the second movie. The robe regenerates itself.)

98. How come they don't talk about Kagome's father, or did i just miss that? (A/N: Yeah can someone tell me that on two? I was kinda curios as to where Kagomes father was and all.) -curtiousy of strawberrypink

99. Sango needs to stop freakin' saying Hiraikotsu as she throws her damn boomerang bone. We all know that she is going to throw it as she sets her arm. She doesn't need to yell it out and the same thing applies to Inuyasha. Aren't warriors supposed to be discrete?

100. Kagome needs to stop being so doubtful of her expertise of her bow and arrow, because dang after countless episodes we know she can hit the damn mark. She doesn't have to say, "Hit the mark!"

101. Shippo needs to stop getting girls. He's had his heart broken like several times because of his "Dang I have to be the one to save this girl," when in all reality Inuyasha does. When Shippo does save the girl, in the end the girl finds something about him and dumps him.

102. (A/N Perfect examples of why Kikyo should just die already.) She's had her soul taken by Kagome like twice, fell from a damn cliff into the river, she was in a demon's body that tried to devour her and Kagome, and she was in the cave of miasma and fainted. Can't she die? She gave an arrow to Kagome. Isn't it like passing on her legacy to Kagome and just damn dying! -Curtiousy of pyrostrykes

Okay so I'm like totaly on a Jaken kick right now. Poor little guy doesn't get enough recognition.

103. I want more Jaken trying to save Rin.

104. More Jaken tripping over himself.

105. Jaken needs a smaller staff so that he doesn't trip on the Staff of Two Heads so much.

106. Less of Jaken trying to impress Sesshomaru. Know what from here on Sesshomaru is Sessho.

107. No more Jaken Ball.

108. No more bitching about "...Humans and their flowers" when rin wants to pick flowers.

109. Okay change of pace. don't any of the chractor ever age? InuYasha, Sessho and Jaken I can understand. Naraku and Kikyo (She really does need to die) I can understand. but what about everyone else? I mean come on, shouldn't they at least show a year or two?

110. Ah-Un and Rin need to not be around so many battles.

111. Heres a funny one for all of you who are probably thinking it and we already mentioned it for Kirara but, Health Insurance for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

112. More Shippo transformations.

113. Don't know about you, but I would like to see Kagomes powers fully mature.

114. More background info on certain things from Keade whenever they are visiting her. She skimps around soe of the really important stuff.

115. Now I don't know how many of you this annoys but it bugs me something terrible. Quit showing the last ten minutes of the last show at the beginning of the next show. i think we remember what happened last time.

116. Pick an end theme at stick to it. Changing it so much doesn't help anyones mood watching. To much change is a bad thing. KISS right?

117. No more dragin body parts in exchange for the ones that a certain demon Lord looses.

Okay, yet again, thats all I got for right now. keep sending me your ideas. You just might see them up here. Okay all. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay these first two are mine then it goes into the fans list. so yes I am updating yet again. Okay so for everyone that religiously reads this list and if its the first time that you've read this list, please go and read my story. its kinda revolving around everyone. Its called 'A Long Time to True Love'. Please go read it and give me feedback on it. Thank you.

118. No more Onigumo/Naraku, Kikyo, Inuyasha love trinagle.

119. Hey how about a yaoi/yuri plot twist. I smell a Jaken/Shippo thing here.

120. Okay gotta say it. I got this from kimoukai. But Inuyasha needs a new vocabulary. Keh and Feh, they just don't cut it anymore.

121. Where does Sango put her clothes after she throws them off, and why do they come off so easily?

122. Why doesn't Kagome's ever fly up? I mean with all that falling, running and demonic winds and crap how does that thing stay in place?  
-curtiousy of Jasane-chan

123. Shippo needs better attacks than a toy top and flame.

124. Sesshomaru; stop complaning about your darn sword! It's pretty useful!

125. Shut up and make up with InuYasha...this rivalary has been going on WAY too long.

126. Sango's a slayer; so use something better than a flimsy sword, some ineffective smoke bombs, and a big bomerang.

127. Kikyou...stay dead. (Yes, I have said this before, it was mentioned in another chapter, and it needs to be said again).

128. Jaken needs to come out of the closet and stop acting like such a medicated imp.

129. InuYasha episode 1,204,976--the plot continues...END IT ALREADY! (A/N: They finally did in the US last week on Adult Swim. Sniff, sniff)

130. Ditch the whole "sit boy!" stuff. It is far too redundant -curtiousy of ReviewerWriter

131. Hakudoshi is too little to be so dangerous.

132. How many demons really make up Naraku?

133. Naraku should just keep one body and stick to it. And why does he have an eye in the middle of his chest?

134. Inuyasha and his friends get distracted too easily.

135. Inuyasha and Hojo should meet and I don't mean at another cultural festival.

136. I have nothing against Kagura, but Naraku should just kill her already.

137. Do the seasons ever change?

138. Kagome should spend more time in her own era.

139. Everytime Inuyasha's sword gets an upgrade so does Naraku, what's up with that?

140. Why can't Sango, Miroku, or Shippo go through the well?

141. What's the deal with that raccoon-dog?

142. Does the infant have a name?

143. More of Inuyasha in his human form!  
-Curtiousy of strawberrypink

144. Star Trek fans are Trekkies, what are Inuyasha fans?

145. Miroku needs a better weapon then a staff and a black hole in his hand. He keeps sucking things into it that really don't need to be there.

146. Okay this is one for the movies. Do they really need to have Kagome explain who everybody and everything is at the beginning of each movie? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so I know its like taken me forever to update the list. I'm so sorry about that. I have been watching a lot of the older episodes so that I could get ideas for the list so some of them do go way back. and well some of them don't. please R&R and drop any idea's you have for the list. you're more then welcome to leave ideas and you will get credited as always. Thanks.

147. No more resurrecting people's mothers.

148. No more tacky gifts from grandfather.

-Mine

149. Where does Sango's pink eye shadow come from?

- Riny

150. What's up with Inuyasha and Instant Raman?

151. Miroku asks one more girl to bare his child…

- Inuyashalover1990

152. Give Sessho back his arm. The Dragon thing is kinda tacky.

153. Pick some music and stick with it.

154. No more evil Sango.

155. Ditch the evil bugs.

156. I don't think this one has been said yet. Just finish Naraku off.

157. No more hiding people's hearts.

158. Hey why don't Inuyasha and Kagome ever show anything in the show?

159. Inuyasha really needs to stop beating up Shippo.

160. Mioga needs a better insurance plan.

161. How many bikes has Kagome gone through?

162. No more fiendishly _stupid_ evil plans please.

-More of Mine

163. Every time Miroku uses his wind tunnel, the bees show up.

164. Kikyo, stay dead (yup, once again!)

165. The whole cast needs new outfits...at least with Naraku, his body type changes a few times. (And Inu, if you count the human and evil-demon-styles)

166. Does Kagura get frequent flyer miles on that feather?

-Dr. Dogma

167. Why doesn't Kagome ever wear pants?

-Nickyfox13

168. No more scary demons that try to steal the souls of kids and drag them to Hell.

169. No more evil masks carved from a part of a tree with a piece of the Sacred Jewel in it.

170. Cartoon Network really needs to stop replaying the last season. (Anyone know if they started back at the first season yet?)

A/N: Okay there you go. Next installment. Please R&R. Thanks


End file.
